Generation of Monsters
by TheHarbringerofDeath
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves are incredibly powerful creatures by themselves. But together they become formidable opponents. Imagine if the most powerful werewolves and the most powerful vampires of all time joined together, what would happen. This is their story. The story of the Generation of Monsters. I suck at summaries, sorry so just read the story.
1. Prologue: The Partnership and the GoM

**I do not own any of the Kuroko No Basket characters or storyline everything belongs to their creators and writers of the story.**

**AN: Just so everyone knows the story I write I will not be following the plot completely just a warning to everyone.**

**Also Kuroko will fight in the shadows but he will also be really strong in this story as well I never did like him relying on people in basketball so I thought that I would mix it up a bit.**

**There will also be four extra members of the GoM just to let you know (they will be members of the Werewolf GoM just to let you know.**

* * *

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts: I can't believe this_

_**Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch**_

* * *

**The Partnership and the GoM**

Narrator's POV (Thoughts)

Vampires

Werewolves

The two most powerful creatures in the world with the Vampires usually living in covens which are also known as groups and they have one leader who they follow until he is dethroned while werewolves live by themselves, never living in groups or families, the vampires fight each other in order to become rulers of the underworld while the werewolves remain neutral in the war, for the most part anyway, the only time that the wolves join in on the fighting is when they meet their vampire partner.

A werewolf/vampire partnership is where the vampire finds the one werewolf in the world that is completely attuned to his body, mind and spirit and vampires can only bond with that one werewolf because if they try it on any other than both the vampire and werewolf will cease to exist. Both a vampire and werewolf can tell when they meet their partners as it is like an instinct for them.

When they do meet, the werewolves always fight vampires, at least most of the time that is, half of them fight back never wanting to make a Blood Bond with a vampire because they will lose the control that they have on their life while the other half fight back wanting to know whether or not their partner is a strong and worthy vampire to fight for.

But not all vampires meet their werewolf counterpart's, in fact only around a dozen vampires, not even that many, in each generation meet their partners and many of the vampires know that should they ever meet their werewolf that they would gain an incredibly powerful ally to help them in the war for control.

They also gain more powers then anyone could ever know like becoming even stronger and faster than before, gaining warm and cold vision meaning that they can see anybody in daytime and night time, they gain armour as well as a telepathic line with their partner but is only works when the werewolves are in their wolf forms and some even get the ability to control one of the eight elements or two other rare abilities (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Metal, Lightning, Light, Darkness, a creatures mind and lastly someone's blood with the last two being incredible rare and no one is known to have been able to have control over either).

This is why the vampires scour the world looking for their partners, most knowing that they will never meet their wolf counterparts but still looking and hoping that they will be one of the lucky ones.

Out of the vampire and werewolf communities there were a small group that were stronger than the rest, each gaining names for themselves because of their strengths and special abilities, there were five for the vampires and five for the werewolves, ten overall, that stood out with such strength that they were deemed monsters among their own kind, they were known as the Generation of Monsters or the GoM.

* * *

There was the vampire currently in charge of the underworld, Akashi Seijuro who was known as The Emperor, when he was not fighting with his bare hands he threw scissors and knives at his enemies and he always hit them right between the eyes, he possessed The Emperor's Eye which gave him a Wide Field of Vision (meaning he could see everyone around him), Situational Analysis Speed (which means his mental prowess when judging a scenario and making split second decisions is extremely fast) and he can see all of his opponents movements before they happen because he can see their muscles moving in preparation for a step, he is also Highly Intellectually and he carries with him an Intimidating aura that causes everyone around him to immediately cower in fear.

Akashi's second in command is one _Midorima_ Shintaro; his code name was the Huntsman due to him being able to shoot his enemies down with his longbow or sniper rifle no matter the distance and due to his training he can shoot through even the toughest of fat, fur or armour and he is also amazing at gathering information on his enemies which is another reason as to how he gained the name the Huntsman due to the fact that he can hunt down any enemy that he has to. He also had a weird obsession with horoscope's always listening to which zodiac sign has the best luck as well as always having his lucky item of the day with him.

The third member of the vampire's Generation of Monsters is _Murasakibara_Atsushi also known as the Iron Wall due to his tremendous size, he fights off enemies with his bladed knuckle dusters that also have electricity running through them which means that if the person that he is punching isn't knocked out by the brute strength behind the blow they are knocked out by the electricity running through them afterwards, he is also the personal bodyguard of Akashi with his huge size scaring off many of the less courageous enemies and he also has an overwhelming amount of physical strength being able to break a man like a twig, he also has a strong liking to sweets with him only getting rid of them when he is fighting to protect his small family of five.

The fourth member of the GoM was called Aomine Daiki also known as the Ace because whenever he enters the battlefield you can be sure that if you don't run straight away you won't live to see tomorrow and even then most people still die even if they do run he is their ace in the hole. He fights with a double handed sword and is also a master of close combat and he can also fight with twin emeici that are tipped with poison and he is also the fastest vampire in the world being able to disappear and reappear as if he was teleporting and he also has an obsession with talking about how when he finds his partner that they will be as strong as him which means that he will have a worthy adversary at last.

The last member of the vampires GoM is named _Kise_ Ryota and he is also called the Reflector due to his ability to copy anything that he sees and send it back at the one who used it as well as adding his own touch to it making the move his own and he has also got a level above that called the perfect copy where he can copy those who are either on an equal level to him or even stronger but only for about five minutes, he is also a master of using the straight sword as well as being a master of hand-to-hand combats due to the fact that he can copy anything he sees, he also has a weird quirk where he adds "cchi" to the end of anyone's name that he respects.

* * *

The Werewolves GoM, each live in different areas but they are just as much monsters alone as to how the vampires are together, one of them is called Kagami Taiga as well as the Killer because whenever he meets a vampire he kills them with ease and without a second thought. Much like Aomine he is a Master of close combat but he is also a master with gloved claws tipped with poison and only when he is in his human form does he use them as well as his double handed sword. He also has an amazing jumping ability where he can jump over someone as high as Akashi's bodyguard when he is in his human form and when he is in his wolf form he can jump as high as a fully grown tree and he is also a very big hot head and a big idiot but he will also protect those that he cares for to the bitter end.

The second werewolf to be called one of the GoM is named Kasamatsu Yukio but he is also called Supersonic due to how fast he can run with him being the only creature in the world that is able to beat Aomine Daiki in a race meaning that he is the fast being in the world. When he is in his human form he fights with a short sword that he has mastered using, with his sword being the only one in the world that can destroy vampires within seconds. He has good agility being able to dodge attacks within seconds of them hitting him and is good at fighting with his claws when he is in his wolf form, with him being able to slice his enemies throats open in seconds, he also prefers polite people to those that swear at anything and everything.

The third werewolf is one Takao Kazunari or the Chaser due to him being known as the best chaser and catcher of prey with him being able to follow his target for weeks without stopping and not eating or drinking either and he is able to trap his prey without them even knowing that they are doing exactly what he wants them to. When he is in his human form he is a master of using the composite bow being able to shoot his enemies right between the eyes before they know what's happening and he has the ability to see anything and everything in any direction even if he isn't looking that way and he also has an obsession with giving everyone nicknames.

The fourth known member of the werewolf GoM is known as Tatsuya Himuro as well as the Mirage Master due to his ability to literally disappear within any environment whether it be the desert, the sea and even a field you name it and he can make himself look like a mirage within the area and people just walk right past him, as they may see him but they will think that he is an illusion. He is a master of using the hook swords and he has never been beaten in a fight with them and he is also a master at fighting within the trees where he can trap his opponents within his mirage and all he has to do is slit their throats and they don't even know that he is coming.

The fifth and final member of the werewolf GoM is the deadliest of them, he is called Kuroko Tetsuya or more commonly known as the Shadow Wraith most times he fights within his human form and when he fights he does it from the shadows throwing darts, shuriken, throwing knives and swiss arrows at the enemy which are laced with poison stopping them from taking another step and he has never missed his target because they don't know that he is there before it's too late and if he does run out of those weapons then he brings out his Manriki (chains) in order to strangle his opponents. When he is in his wolf form it gives him the ability to control the shadows around him to make his enemies sitting ducks by stopping their shadows from moving which also helps him to disappear should the numbers be stacked against him in a fight.

* * *

The Vampire GoM fight to protect their leader Akashi and he fights to stop others from controlling the underworld which has been in his families hands for millennia while the Werewolf GoM only fight when they are attacked first, both groups fight for different reasons but soon they will come together and fight to protect their new families never letting any harm to befall them no matter what happens

* * *

**I do not own any of the Kuroko No Basket characters or storyline everything belongs to their creators and writers.**

**Please Review the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of War

**I do not own any of the Kuroko No Basket characters or storyline everything belongs to their creators and writers.**

**AN: Just to let everyone know the characters may have different personalities in this story so be warned.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of War**

Third Person's POV

It was about one hour before midnight and most people would be asleep in their homes, not making a sound but there was one home in the middle of the woods where the lights were on and movement could be heard from within its walls.

Slowly the lights turned off, one by one until only the light outside the front door was still seen, soon the front door opened to reveal 5 god like beings, their skin shining in the moonlight and pure white teeth glistening as they smiled. After the fifth had left the house the first one out of the door turned off the light and was followed closely by the other four into the woods that surrounded their home not looking back.

After a couple of minutes one of the figures spoke "Ah Akashicchi how long until we reach the clearing I'm hungry"

Said figure also known as Akashi, "The Emperor", the current leader of the vampire underworld was 5' 8" tall which made him the shortest out of the five figures, he had spiky red hair, large eyes with vertical pupils, he had heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange with him currently wearing a black suit and tie "Exactly the same amount of time as every other time that we visit it Ryota".

The now identified Kise Ryota also known as "The Reflector" simple whined and got back to walking, Kise works as a model part-time, so he naturally has a pretty face. He has yellow, medium long hair, along with a silver piercing in his left ear, and he has gold-coloured eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, black tie and a gray vest and formal pants, he stood at around 6' 2".

The third figure simple grunted in annoyance, said figure has noticeably darker skin than the other figures that are surrounding him he has dark blue hair that is quite short he was sporting a frown on his face, with his dark blue eyes slightly squinted and he was very muscular and stood at 6' 4" . He was wearing a light woolen shirt, a black hoodie and a dark body warmer along with dark blue pants and sneakers. This man was known as Aomine Daiki "The Ace" and he was a force to be reckoned with especially when his family was in danger.

The next figure simple sighed and pushed up some glasses that he was wearing, he has short, dark green hair that doesn't reach his eyes and is quite big and tall, being the second-tallest from the Generation of Monsters, at the height of 6' 5". He has light green eyes and his glasses are black-framed that are framed on all sides except the top, his left hand, or shooting hand, was bandaged and he was carrying a thick book in his right hand and he was wearing a black jacket that is strapped up to the top of his chest, black pants and black leather shoes. He was called Midorima Shintaro also known as "The Huntsman".

The last figure was by far the tallest towering over each of the figures with ease at a staggering 6' 10", he has shoulder length, purple hair that touches his back along with purple, uncaring eyes, he was eating a red lollipop and had a bag with lots of other sweets in it. He was currently wearing a baggy top and jacket along with cargo pants and a purple bandanna wrapped around his wrist. He was called "The Iron Wall" aka _Murasakibara_ Atsushi the personal bodyguard of "The Emperor".

These five vampires made up the coven of the kings as they are the current kings family and protectors never letting any harm come to the king or "The Emperor" as most call him and they were all currently going out for their food which was animal blood because they all found it distasteful to drink human blood, so each night they go out to hunt animals for their blood, which gives them the same sustenance that human blood did as well as allowing them to live in the sun.

* * *

2 hours later when they are going home

Aomine's POV

"Ah that was the best hunt that I've had in a long time" I said while stretching out my muscles.

"Indeed I would have to agree with you even if I don't want to" Midorima said while pushing up his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Mine-chin is right but I am still hungry" and with that _Murasakibara_ took a lolly from his bag and started to eat it.

Kise simple jumped around all of us saying that he felt so energetic that he wouldn't be able to sleep when he got back and when he did say that all he got were a bunch of groans along with me hitting him on the head saying that he better not keep everyone else up.

All Akashi did was simple look at all of us and he seemed to give us all a small smile but before I could think on it I heard a sound that made even me wary and I knew the others were as well, it was a howl, a howl from a werewolf and not only was it close but I could hear the pain in it and I instantly knew that it was injured and when a werewolf is injured it becomes the deadliest creature in the world especially if it is backed into the corner.

Akashi spoke up to us "Everyone follow me, we are going to check this out seen as it is so close to house and you should know that I don't want a rogue and injured werewolf running around in the woods"

After Akashi had finished that we all ran in the direction of the howl and after a couple of minutes we could start to hear the sounds of a fight in front of us and we decided to stay hidden for the time and see what was going on and when I did see what was happening, to say that I was shocked would be an understatement and I knew that they others were as well.

I saw a large amount of ash scattered around the clearing ahead of me showing that the werewolf had killed a great deal of the group that was attacking it but there seemed to still be a lot of the coven left to deal with for the werewolf that the coven seemed to be hunting.

Said werewolf was in the middle of the vampires and from what I could see its fur was almost blood red but I didn't know whether that was from the deep gash that it had on his shoulder or if it was its true fur colour and it's two front paws were white compared to the rest of it and I suddenly then got a good look into its eyes.

When I did, for some reason, I felt something in me stir, something that made me want to jump in there and kill everyone of those blood suckers for what they did to my partner, wait what, did I just say partner, it couldn't be, there is no way that I could have found my partner but they do say that there are two types of partners you can either get one completely opposite to you or one that is exactly like you and from what I could see about this werewolf, it was a lot like me.

I knew at that moment that I couldn't let anymore harm come to it so I turned to Akashi and said "Akashi we need to save that werewolf" I could see the incredulous look in his eyes as well as the question behind his expression as well and so I answered it before he could ask it "please Akashi, I don't why but I have this strange feeling that it is my partner, it's like how I feel with you guys but stronger and I can also feel this magnetic pull and I can also feel that if the werewolf wasn't injured than it could take care of itself" I said in one breath still looking at Akashi knowing that what he said next would either kill or save my werewolf partner.

"Let's go and help the werewolf then, because if he is your partner Daiki I can't allow him to get injured seen as he will soon be a member of this family" Akashi said while looking at all of us "Now I want you all to spread out and on my signal we attack the vampires and save Daiki's partner do we understand" everyone nodded and spread out.

But before I left I looked Akashi in the eye and said "Thank you my friend I know that you don't have to help but you are so thank you from the bottom of my heart" and with that I turned around and ran off into the trees.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Well everyone aren't we lucky to have come across this werewolf, I mean what are the chances that we come across The Killer of the werewolf GoM, when we find a way to force the blood bond on a werewolf. Alright boys and girls tie him up so that I may bond with him" and with that order from the coven leader, Haizaki Shougo, his coven moved, tying up the werewolf aka The Killer with the only known chains that are able to hold werewolves, Adamantium.

It took a while and the loss of a couple more of the coven but eventually they had the extremely volatile and dangerous werewolf in chains, and also placing the bonding necklace on, and he was being held by every single member of the coven bar Haizaki who was going to force the bonding on the werewolf and just as he had cut his hand to bond there was movement in the trees.

When he turned around to see what it was all he saw was a blur of blue before he found himself flying backward into one of the trees behind him and he wasn't the only one, others were sent flying by blurs of speed but not all were the dark blue that he got hit with, some were yellow, others purple and there was even some that looked like forest green.

Whatever these blurs were they were helping The Killer in his fight as they were killing vampires as well making it so more piles of ashes littered the ground and Haizaki knew when he had lost so he quickly and quietly snuck off into the darkness not letting himself been seen by those that were hunting his coven.

* * *

The Werewolf's POV

Back in the clearing

All of the vampires that had attacked me had been slaughtered with only the leader from what I could see managing to escape but after the rest of the vampire scum had been killed the ones that saved me stopped moving and I got a good look at them.

I must say that I thought I was looking at a rainbow and when the fifth member of their little group came out of the trees I thought _definitely a rainbow._

Before I could finish that thought I saw that they were all walking towards me and I knew in my current state that I wouldn't be able to do much but I wouldn't go down without a fight, so I started struggling in the chains hoping to at the very least free myself from them before they reached me even though I knew that it was hopeless.

Before they reached me though they all stopped and kneeled down, with the red head just out of reach of my chained up jaws, _hah it's not like I could do much even if he was in reach of my jaws considering they are tied shut_, anyway back to the bloodsuckers that were currently surrounding me.

The red head spoke up first "Hello my name is Akashi Seijuro and I am the coven leader and head of the underworld" but when I heard that and before he could say anything else I started fighting for freedom with new power knowing that there was no way that I was going to become his pet if he was the head vampire.

When I had started struggling for freedom four of the vampires that were surrounding me took a couple of steps backwards but what really caught my attention was the dark blue haired vampire that didn't move an inch but instead took a few steps toward my back legs, and, broke, the, chains.

To say that I was surprised would have to be an understatement because it wasn't just how he broke the chains for me but for some reason I felt drawn towards this vampire and even though I felt like I could trust him, my past experiences with his kind made me lose all trust I could ever have with his kind so instead of stopping my struggling I increased it when he started to get closer to my head.

"Easy my friend, easy, I'm just trying to help you" the dark haired vampire said to me but I didn't stop, but before I could do anything else he broke the chains on my front paws and jaws.

Before any of them could blink I jumped to my feet, turned around and ran, not looking back and not even thinking about my injury because the only thought on my mind was to get away from the vampires as soon as possible, I mean yeah I may be a member of the werewolf GoM but even I have my limits and with this injury there is no way that I would be able to put up much of a fight so with that final thought I just payed attention to what was in front of me and not what was behind me and I could tell that the vampires were not chasing me so I knew that I didn't have much to worry about besides getting home.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Back in the Clearing

All Aomine did was sigh after his partner ran for the hills, he then turned towards the other members of his coven and spoke up "Come on guys lets go home"

All of them looked shocked, well in their own ways anyway, with Akashi's eyes widening a fraction before returning to normal, Murasakibara stopped eating for a second before re-starting again, Midorima's glasses fell down his nose slightly and Kise started spluttering slightly.

After a couple of minutes, that felt like an eternity, Kise asked Aomine what was on all of their minds "Eh but Aominecchi aren't you going to go after him to bond with him"

"No, I will not force the bond on him, if he doesn't want to bond with me then he doesn't have to but if he does then I will accept him because I can see that he is a worthy partner" Aomine said to the rest of his family.

Akashi sighed and said "Very well Aomine we will respect your wishes, so if anyone sees him don't go after him ok just leave him be" all of them nodded and Akashi told all of them to head home so they all ran back to the house.

Everyone beside Aomine ran at that word while Aomine stood there for a moment before he turned around to look in the direction that his werewolf partner ran and for a moment he could have sworn that he saw the glowing blue eyes of his partner staring at him from the trees before they disappeared without a trace and with that final thought he turned and ran home believing that he would never meet his partner again.

Oh, how wrong he was

* * *

**I do not own any of the Kuroko No Basket characters or storyline everything belongs to their creators and writers.**

**Please Review my Story**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Partnership Begins

**I do not own any of the Kuroko No Basket characters or storyline everything belongs to their creators and writers.**

**AN: Just so everyone knows I will start calling the Vampire Generation of Monsters the VGoM and the Werewolf Generation of Monsters the WGoM just so I don't have to write a long explanation for it.**

**In this story the vampires can eat human food but it's not enough for them to live off of that is why Murasakibara can still eat chips and other things.**

* * *

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

_**Telepathy: 'What's up'**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Partnership Begins**

Third Person's POV

The VGoM were currently on their way to the new school that they had transferred to which was called Seirin High and they were all do the usually with Akashi thinking about the underworld, Murasakibara eating, Midorima was listening to the daily horoscope and Kise was gibbering on about what Seirin would be like. The only one that was doing anything different was Aomine, who was at the back of the group deep in thought about the in counter that he had with his partner and Akashi noticed this, of course.

"Daiki are you alright, you have been out of it ever since we got back to the house last night, is this about that werewolf that was your partner" Akashi asked finally, drawing the attention of the other vampires with them.

"*sigh* I don't know, I guess I'm just worried is all" he replied back to his boss and family

"About" was all Akashi said in reply to Aomine's answer even though he knew the most likely answer to his question.

"My partner. I'm worried about whether or not he got somewhere to treat his wounds and if he is still ok and I am even worried about whether or not he got captured on his way back to where he lives, I just, *sigh* there's just so many things that could have gone wrong and I am worried for him even though he is scared of me and we haven't even bonded yet" he replied looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"It's alright to be worried about him Daiki after all if I found my partner and they were injured then I would be worried as well but he will be okay after all he is your partner so he has to be tough doesn't he" Akashi said helping to calm the emotional turmoil Aomine was felling at the moment, even if it was a little bit.

Before anything else could be said the five saw Seirin High School in the distance and got ready for their couple of months at the school before they transferred to a different one once again.

As the group entered the school premises they all headed toward the principal's office in order to retrieve their schedules and locker numbers.

After the five had left the office they headed toward their homeroom with all of them having the same classes as well, with four of them knowing that it was most likely Akashi's doing.

When the group entered the room that they had homeroom in they noticed that they were the first ones to arrive except for the teacher who appeared to be marking some papers at his desk in front of the desks and chairs for the students.

When the teacher noticed them he introduced himself and told them where they would be sitting as well as what they would do in homeroom, shortly after that had finished other students began to file into the classroom taking their own seats around the room.

But just before the bell rang one last person came into the classroom and said person caught the attention of all the vampires present, one more than the others.

He was very muscular for a high school boy and was also very tall, which gave him an overwhelming aura, which the five believed was like the intensity of a wild animal.

He had dark red hair and red eyes. His eyes were also very narrow and his eyebrows were split and thick. He was also wearing a shiny metal necklace with a ring on it. He was in his school uniform, with him keeping his gakuran unzipped, while wearing a white shirt underneath.

It wasn't just the way that he looked that caught the vampires, all though it did contribute to him gaining their attention considering the fact that his hair colour was exactly the same as the werewolf that they met the night before, but also how he smelled like the same werewolf that they met in the forest but now that his wolf form wasn't hiding how powerful he truly was, the five could literally feel the power rolling of him in waves making them believe that he had to be one of the strongest werewolf's in the world.

When he noticed the five members of the VGoM his posture immediately straightened, though Aomine could have sworn that he saw the werewolf wince a little bit when he did, and his eyes narrowed even more but he continued towards his seat which ironically enough was right beside the blue haired vampire and when he sat down he didn't even take a sideways glance at the vampires that were now seated beside him.

* * *

End of the Day

The group of vampires soon found out that the werewolf's name was Kagami Taiga, a fitting name considering the aura that he seemed to emit, but that was really all that the group could find out about him due to the fact that he was the loner in the school and didn't talk to anyone outside of the basketball club that he was involved in and even then he apparently only ever talked about the sport itself and nothing else.

Aomine was starting to believe that this had to be the coolest werewolf in the world because he was like a werewolf version of Aomine himself so he could understand how the two could become partners, but there was still the small matter of getting the werewolf to trust him which didn't seem like it would be an easy task considering the wolf just kept avoiding all of the VGoM to the point that he even ditched a class that he had with the group because he didn't want to be with them.

It was now time for the club activities and the group decided to join the basketball club not just because Aomine's partner was in the club but also because the five were really good at it as well.

When the group entered the gym they immediately saw Kagami in the air dunking the ball into the hoop with room to spare and making it look easy at the same time.

Aomine whistled before saying "What a dunk, there is no way that I could do that, at least without using my vampiric powers anyway" whispering the final part so that only the vampires and one werewolf in the gym could hear them.

Before anything else could be said a young girl, well young compared to the vampires, spoke "Alright boys, first off Kagami let go of the hoop and get over here".

The five vampires were surprised at her order but when they looked over at the hoop again they noticed that the werewolf was, in fact, still hanging from it and they saw him let go at the girls orders and jog over to the group of basketball players in the center of the court, but the group noticed him wince in pain and saw his hand move to his side but it would have been unnoticeable if they didn't have vampire vision.

"Alright the second thing is, who are all of you" she said pointing towards the five vampires that were still stood in the doorway of the gym like lost puppies.

Akashi took point, as usual, and said "My apologies for interrupting your training but we have just transferred from another school and we had to choose a sports club and we have always been pretty good at basketball so we decided to come here"

"Well then we will have to see how well you play first, so everyone we're having a mini-game, five of us against the five of you" when the group nodded she continued "Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe and Kagami you five will be the ones that they are playing against" she said with confidence in her team.

* * *

Aomine's POV

To say that I was worried wouldn't cover how I was feeling, I mean my partner is still injured and you would have to be blind not to see it and now that idiotic coach is putting him in a basketball match, I may not be trained in medical problems like Midorima but even I could tell that this wouldn't end well.

I knew that the others were worried as well considering what their expressions were, Akashi had a glint in his eyes which was the only thing in his expression that showed how he didn't approve of what they were doing.

I then thought, _he looks after all of us like family after all and seen as Kagami is my partner then he is a part of our family too, so, I suppose that I shouldn't be too surprised he feels like that._

Anyway, Murasakibara had stopped eating and was looking at all of the people in front of him with a hard glint in his eyes that he only saved for people who hurt his family, Midorima looked like he had swallowed a lemon which was very unusual for him and Kise for once had lost that cheery smile that he always wore and instead had his mouth in a straight and grim line something that I had never seen on him before.

All I was thinking was, _why are they all so worried, I mean, yeah he is my partner but he won't even talk to us so why do they care about him that much, _so I decided to ask them, well in my mind anyway.

'_**Hey guys, why are you so worried, I mean I'm worried because he is my partner but he's not close to any of you in any way so why are you stressed and don't say that you're not because I know that you are.'**_

'_**Aomine, it's because you're worried that we are, you are like a brother to all of us and we don't like you being worried so we want to do as much as we can to help especially with all the help that you have given us over the years,'**_Akashi said back to me with everyone mentally nodding along.

I mentally smiled at them and said, '_**Thank you guys but if Kagami is anything like me then even if we tied him down, I doubt that he would just wait for us to come back, so can all of you just keep an eye on him for the moment because I know that all of you can see just like I can that he is still in pain from the injury that he got last night ok.'**_

They all mentally nodded while we got prepared to play the game against the Seirin team; slowly we learned that even with our vampire powers that facing this team is a difficult task because they each have their own specialist, like Kagami was a strong power forward with his jumping ability, the Kiyoshi guy had great hands to capture the ball on the rebounds which helped him as a center, for some reason their point guard looked as if he could see where there were routes to throw the ball when no one else bar Akashi could, that Mitobe fellow was an amazing guard being able to stop everyone bar Murasakibara and their shooting guard was able to shoot from any angle within the three-point line without missing once.

It had just reached the half way point in the match so we were going to take a break and the score was a tie and I was starting to think that Kagami was fine when I suddenly heard a large thud come from behind me and I heard all of the Seirin players yell the one word that I did not want to hear "Kagami".

I turned around, using a bit of my vampire speed to help, and I saw Kagami on the ground, breathing really hard and in short, quick breaths. I ran over to him and turned him on his back and I noticed that he was sweating more than anyone, which shouldn't happen because he's a werewolf and they have a lot of stamina.

I yelled to my friend "Midorima, I need you over here now he needs help".

That seemed to snap everyone out of the stupors that they were in because as one all of them seemed to speed over to us with Midorima and the chick in front of the pack.

Midorima knelt next to him and for a couple of minutes he seemed to be doing things, not like I was paying much attention to what he was doing as I was just worried about how Kagami was.

'_**Guys I need to get him back to the house, he didn't just collapse from his wound but he collapsed from the stress of all of us, I can only help him back at the house'**_ Midorima said to us telepathically.

The minute Akashi heard that he started barking orders and not even Seirin did anything to stop him, _not like anyone would have the guts to try_.

"Alright, Ryota and Shintaro go back to the house and prepare the guest room for Taiga, Atsushi you're going to carry Taiga back and Daiki and myself will stay with Atsushi to keep an eye on Taiga's well being, go"

With that said Kise and Midorima ran off at human speed until they were out of sight and they then started to run at vampire speed to prepare the guest room where Kagami would be staying, the three of us left a gawking Seirin in our wake as we left to go and look after my partner.

* * *

Vampire's House

When the three of us and Kagami reached the house, Murasakibara placed Kagami down on the bed in the guest room and Midorima got to work and when he pulled off Kagami's shirt to say that we were all surprised that Kagami only just fainted would have to be a big understatement.

The wound was a giant gash right from under his armpit all the way to his hip and the only thing that was stopping him from bleeding continuously was a quick stitch job that he did to patch the skin together.

All of us were shocked that Kagami was even standing with a wound like that but before we could say anything Midorima stood up and pushed all of us, bar Akashi since no one pushes Akashi anywhere, out the door telling us that he needs peace and quiet to work.

Two hours later and Midorima and Akashi, had only just left Kagami and they came down to the living room where Kise, Murasakibara and myself were sitting and I immediately asked how Kagami was.

"Aomine, he will be fine he just needs a lot of rest and we need to always have someone keeping an eye on him in case he does get any worse" Midorima said speaking up as the doctor of our little group.

"I'll watch" I said as I stood up and ran for the guest bedroom in order to keep an eye on my partner.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Back in the Kitchen

Akashi just watched "The Ace" run up the stairs before he sighed and sat down on one of the chairs becoming worried about how Daiki must feel with his partner injured and unconscious.

"I feel sorry for Aominecchi, what with his partner injured and everything" Kise said breaking the tense silence that had enveloped the living room after Aomine left.

"Mine-chin is strong he'll be alright" was all Murasakibara said before he went back to eating his chips.

Two Days Later (The Weekend)

2 days later and it had reached the weekend and Aomine still hadn't moved from his spot next to Kagami not even to eat and because of that Akashi had to order Aomine to go and hunt for food and in order for Aomine to go, all of the other vampires had to promise to watch Kagami while he was gone.

Oh, how Akashi wished that he never order Aomine to leave.

It was about a couple of hours after Aomine had left for his hunting trip and that was when everything started to fall apart for the vampires that stayed behind.

The group were all in the guest room waiting for Aomine to return when they heard a groaning coming from the bed, they turned to see their guest getting up and they knew then and there that they were in trouble.

Akashi spoke in their minds saying _**'nobody move a muscle, we do not need to get into a fight with one of the WGoM, especially not "The Killer", okay'**_

All of them mentally nodded and they began waiting for Kagami to get a grip on his bearings and when he did all hell seemed to break lose starting with Kagami turning into his wolf form.

When he did take his wolf form, the vampires seemed to notice that he grew in height when he did turn, making it so that he became taller than even Murasakibara and that was saying something.

With Akashi using his Emperor eyes he looked over 7 feet tall and his fur was the same blood red colour as his hair with only his two front paws a different colour, them being pure white and his eyes changed colour as well with them become the same blue as Aomine's.

Kagami got ready to pounce on the group of vampires in front of him when they all heard the front door open and close, signalling Aomine's return and soon after they heard footsteps heading toward their current location.

The door opened to show a much more composed Aomine but that was before he saw what was going on in the room and when he did all he got the chance to say was "What the hell".

Before he could say anything else Kagami turned around with great speed, considering his current size and jumped out the window that was behind him, breaking the glass in the process, and all the vampires could see was him running off into the woods and disappearing from sight soon after.

Aomine stood there for a minute before yelling at the other people in the room "What the hell happened, I leave for a couple of hours to get something to eat and when I come back everything is in chaos".

"Aomine it wasn't our fault, the moment that he woke up he changed into his wolf form and would have probably attacked us if you hadn't arrived when you did" Midorima said while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Shintaro, I have a job for you" Akashi said in a voice that meant 'obey me or else' "That werewolf has a deep, deep hatred for our kind and it isn't the usual rivalry, he despises us with every fibre of his being. Something has happened in his past to make him hate us like that and I want to know what. I want to know what could cause such a deep hatred for all our kind when most of us haven't even met him and I want it ASAP".

Midorima just nodded and ran off to start work, but before anyone else could leave Akashi spoke up once more but this time directly to Aomine.

"Don't worry Daiki, we'll find out what's wrong and we will help him, I promise".

With that said they all left, waiting to find out the information that would soon be uncovered with some of them knowing that what was going to be found would not be good at all.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Kuroko No Basket characters or storyline everything belongs to their creators and writers.**

**Please Review my Story**


End file.
